hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins/Relationships
This is Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins's relationships Family Derrick Hawkins Caitlyn was born, as his parents are Skylar and Derrick Hawkins. Derrick spends his time fighting against enemies in his Providence days, he spends time with his daughter, many when Doctor Skylar Hawkins is busy. Derrick has to raise alone after her mother died to a Science test as Derrick was upset. He kept his secret from his daughter, to protect her, as she will know when she gets older. Derrick and Caitlyn have a strong bond together, but at times since Caitlyn got angry many times about Derrick about his mother and mostly going under control. Derrick has faith in her many times, including adding Hendrix to his family at his home. Since Caitlyn became a doctor and having a lot of responsibility, as Derrick is proud of her. Even in Providence Accord, Doctor Hawkins still disagreeing with Derrick about Hendrix having anger issues for his Cybernetics, as Doctor Hawkins will make him better to improve for his Cybernetics and calmness. Season One, Hendrix broken many ranks, as Doctor Hawkins doesn't like her dad, doing something bad to Hendrix and to let him do missions, to solve problems. Season Two, Doctor Hawkins once again disagrees with her dad about Hendrix being a criminal target, as she defends him. Derrick was proven wrong, as Doctor Hawkins got a lot of praise from her dad, as she is trusted in Providence as well. Season three, Doctor Hawkins got a lot of backing from her father, to help Hendrix in the battle to take down, Klaus. Derrick will get angry, when his daughter gets captured or torture, as Hendrix takes responsibility to save her. Derrick backs Doctor Hawkins to destroy the energy core from the R.D.Ms, as she did. Derrick was proud of her, as she is getting, every time in battle. Season Four, Doctor Hawkins still loves his father, as she found out about her mother's death of how she died. She was upset about how he didn't tell her, but he wanted to protect her daughter from the bad things that are happening. Doctor Hawkins forgives her father, as he knows that she is learning from her mother and starting to become like her. Since Providence has stopped, Derrick moves into a retirement home with his friend. Derrick knows how responsible that she has since Hendrix came apart of her life. Doctor Underwood still visit her father from a retirement home, as she talks about her progress with Hendrix and her Scientist stuff. Skylar Hawkins Skylar gave birth to Caitlyn. She bonded less with her mother, Skylar. Since, Derrick spend many times with his daughter, Caitlyn, as Doctor Skylar Hawkins was busy. as she is creating a Cybernetics weapon and many other experiments. Skylar died on a Science experiment, Caitlyn was upset and it haunted her for a long time, as she remembered from Hendrix's Cybernetics, years ago. Nigel Hawkins Caitlyn's father in law, Nigel Hawkins. She sometimes spends time with him, on the weekends or when Nigel babysits her when she was a kid. Katherine Hawkins Caitlyn's grandmother, Katherine Hawkins. She is an inventor of objects of scraps to make it, useful. Caitlyn learns from her, as she did the same, in her doctor years. Francis Hawkins Caitlyn's grandfather, she learned about her grandfather, taking part in WW2. Caitlyn became a Providence agent, as she learns to fight against evil. Friends And Allies Mario Thompson Caitlyn first met Mario when she was 14, as he tells him to see of Hendrix testing the Cybernetics for the first time. Caitlyn talks very well with Mario, before becoming a Providence agent. Caitlyn becomes Doctor Hawkins, as she becomes a Providence agent, as Mario and Doctor Hawkins becomes a team together. Doctor Hawkins does understand the banter with Mario, even she knows at times, that Mario takes it too far. Hendrix came in the team, Doctor Hawkins and Mario bonds with him, sometimes each other don't agree but get along very well. Season one, Mario and Caitlyn always have plan tactical, with Hendrix to defeat Lane. Season two, Mario and Doctor Hawkins disagree about Hendrix killing Cain, as they agree that he is innocent. They stand by Hendrix, to help her destroy Lane ship and defeating him, as dying in the process. Season Three, Mario and Caitlyn have trust each other, to try each other, abilities. She helped Mario to destroy the R.D.Ms power sage, ending the war. Season four, Mario still cocky, but to Caitlyn. He helps her a lot since years have gone by, Mario, Hendrix and Doctor Hawkins got better since they first meet, fighting enemies and other dangerous threats, as he is excited for more. Since Providence is closed and Hendrix removing the Cybernetics for good. Mario felt sad that Doctor Hawkins and Hendrix are doing something else, as they married and having kids. Mario still visits them, but with less since years gone by. Kendrick Fennoy Caitlyn understands Fennoy's company, as she learned that her mother uses to work here. Fennoy doesn't tell about her mother's death, as he kept it a secret for helping her for testing the Cybernetics. They trust Hendrix, to test it and it turns to be successful. Kendrick trust Doctor Hawkins of giving chips of new abilities for Hendrix to get better at and it turned to work, as Fennoy sometimes meets Hendrix in person to explain or give him more power. Kate Moss Doctor Hawkins classmate in high school, Kate always gets into trouble with her attention. She failed, as Doctor Hawkins has laughed many times but is sad and she got what she deserves. Years gone, Kate became a criminal and a thief. Doctor Hawkins and Kate have a hug rivalry between each other, as Doctor Hawkins still cares about her but she doesn't want to get along anymore, as they both don't after Providence ended. Roland Camron She calls him for Hendrix orders and helps sometimes in missions when Hendrix is around, too. Jake Johnson She gets a lot of equipment from him, as she uses it for battle. Love Interest Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins See Article: Relationship with Hendrix Underwood And Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins Enemies Klaus Chase Doctor Hawkins always finds Klaus as a psychopath, as she always has a hatred towards him. Bill Hassler Bill Hassler has been a rivalry since the start of Hendrix's career, as Doctor Hawkins knows even she couldn't beat him but Hendrix can.